Flaming Death
by boobear98
Summary: When Ally and her twin brother Jessie realize their father is Apollo, she has to deal with both a rushed quest and a dangerous relationship with Nico di Angelo.
1. Worse Birthday Ever

**_This is my newest PJ idea. See, I kinda regretted not doing a Nico love story (which a lot of people seem to like) and besides, who doesn't love Nico? Anyways, hope you all enjoy! Any advice welcome!_**

Hi. My name is Allison, but my friends call me Ally. I live alone with my mom and twin brother Jessie, who's ridiculously annoying, and mom's husband, Lyle. Honestly, he's not _that_ bad. He's just...strict. That's a good word for it. Strict.

"Allison!" Lyle shouts, making me jump. "Get down here, _now_!"

Taking a deep breath, I glance in the mirror one last time. I have pale blue eyes and ink black hair, just like Brother Butthead downstairs. Our skin-well, _my_ skin- is semi-pale, while his is tan from playing soccer. And basketball. And wrestling. Basically, he's a jock. Whereas I'm...not. I play the guitar and draw pictures. Obviously, we're total opposites. How we ended up twins is beyond me.

"Ally!" Jessie yells, snapping me out of my daydream. Right. Gotta move before his friends come to take him out for dinner.

When my foot touches the bottom, a figure jumps out of the shadows and wraps me in a hug, squishing me like a bug.

"Can't...breathe...Jess!" I manage, trying to squirm away. He lets me go, laughing, and ruffles my hair.

"Aw, jeez." I mutter, trying to comb it back. "Seriously?"

He just grins. "Move it, little sister, I've got gifts to give."

"Gift," I correct.

He give me a mischievous look and walks into the living room.

Oh, boy. Not explosives again!

I pick up my pace to find my mom fiddling with the bracelet our dad gave her. It's gold with a simple sun charm on it. Mom says that he offered to buy her something 'exquisite', but my mom isn't exactly a fancy person. Fancy for her is grilling some steaks on the grill.

She gives me a weak smile. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hey, Mom," I kiss her cheek. "Everything ok?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" She forces a big smile. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"She's been acting weird all morning," Jessie whispers to me.

"Jessie!" She says before taking a deep breath. "Just...give her her gift, would you?"

He shrugs, handing me a box.

"Please no explosives..." I cautiously open it to find a new sketchbook, complete with a sun on the front. With a squeal, I jump him and give him a hug that would make him proud.

Laughing, he squishes me back. "Didn't know you had it in you, little girl."

I smack him on the arm with a bland look on my face. "Why do you have to call me that?"

He just grins.

"Here ya go, jock." I say, handing him his box. Laughing, he pulls out a Redskins jersey.

"I thought you hated the Redskins?" He asks, raising a brow at me.

"Deadskins," I correct. "And I don't. But you do, so..."

"Get over here already," He says, extending his arms. I give him another hug.

He may be butthead, but he's still my brother.

"I have one big surprise for you," My mom says quietly, watching her hands play with her bracelet.

My brother and I share a glance. "And that would be..." My brother says, waiting for her to finish.

"Some cousins of yours are coming to visit." She says, disappearing into the kitchen.

We share another glance. Mom doesn't _have_ any relatives.

A few minutes later someone knocks at the door.

"I've got it," Jessie says, rising to his feet.

"No!" Mom cries, jumping up and running to the door. "I'll get it!"

Jess raises his eyebrows at me, and I shrug.

"Percy! Nico! So glad you could make it!" I hear Mom's voice from the hall.

"We wouldn't miss it, Mrs. G." Someone says. Hmm...deep, masculine...teen boy?

I glance at Jessie in question, but he just shrugs.

Mom comes in, smiling cautiously. "Kids, these are your cousins."

The tallest kid is tan, with black hair and green eyes. He smiles calmly and says, "I'm Percy."

I quietly say, "I'm Abby, and this idiot is-"

"Excuse me?" My brother says, frowning at me. "_I'm_ not the idiot here, you little-"

"Anyway!" My mom cuts in, giving us Mom looks. "My son is Jessie."

He does the chin jerky thingy. "'Sup."

Idiot.

Smiling, Percy steps aside to reveal a guy about our age. "This is Nico."

Nico has black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and is dressed like a Goth.

I _love_ Goths. As long as they're not too Goth-y

His eyes study mine, and I glance at my lap. Aye, cute guy staring at me. Squee!

"The reason I invited them was about your father." Mom says quietly, fingering her bracelet again.

My brother and I share a glance again. Yeah, we do that a lot lately.

"What about him?" I ask nervously.

"You see," she says, struggling with the words. "Your father...he's-"

Then the room explodes.


	2. The Truth

**_Thanks for reading! And to the super cool peoples who like it-yay! Thanks! Alright so here's where you kinda start the important stuff. Let me know what you think! Also, this one's the longest one I've ever written, so hopefully you're ok with it!_**

Like a wimpy little girl, I scream. Jessie grabs my hand and throws me behind the couch (and if it sounds painful, _it is) _while my mom lies unconsciously on the floor.

"Mom!" I yell, crawling over to her. On my way I see Percy and Nico with-_swords?!_ I want to blame it on sugar overdose, but since I haven't eaten since breakfast it doesn't work.

"Ally!" My brother yells angrily, throwing a ball at something I can't see. "Get back behind the couch!"

"No!" I yell back, finally reaching my mother's limp body. "Mom's out!"

Immediately he understands. He runs over to us and helps me carry Mom behind the couch.

Laying her down, he shoots me a warning look. "Stay put."

I lift my hands to look like begging paws. "Woof."

Rolling his eyes and giving me an irked look, he runs back and starts throwing things again. I peek my head above the couch to find a-a _thing_ snarling at the boys. It has a gold coat, and it resembles a lion.

"What is that thing?!" I exclaim, staring at it in disbelief.

"It's the Nemean Lion!" Nico yells back, aiming another slice on its leg. Sadly, it misses, and Nico drops into a crouch to avoid its flailing tail.

"Didn't I tell you to stay behind the couch?" Jessie yells, chucking yet another ball at the monster.

"I am behind the couch!" I yell.

My mom groans, and I immediately drop down and check her pulse, which is rapidly slowing down. "No, Mom, stay with me!" I say frantically, practically shaking her to death.

"Allison," she whispers, unclipping her bracelet. "Take this. It will tell you who your father is."

"What?" I ask, acutely aware that the fighting stopped and that my brother is kneeling next to me.

"Go," she says, pressing it into my hand. "Go and find him...Apollo..." Her voice finally stops, and her eyes lose focus.

Tears slip down my cheeks, and I look at my brother to find his eyes red. "Jess?" I ask timidly, my voice trembling.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and looks up at Nico and Percy, both stunned. "What do we do?" He asks gruffly.

Percy sighs. "We go to camp."

************************************************** ******************8

I walk mostly by myself in the back, knowing that Percy and Jess are talking in the front.

Why mostly, you might ask? Because Nico refuses to let me walk on my own.

Sighing for the fiftieth time in the past hour, I turn my head and ask, "Why are you walking in the back again?"

Nico grins at me. "I'm the big, strong kid with a sword. I have to protect you and make sure you don't become a midnight snack."

"Percy has a sword," I point out. "and Percy looks older than you."

Nico draws himself up some. "Who said he's older?"

"Percy, how old are you?" I call up, ignoring Nico's glare.

"Seventeen!" He calls back.

Smirking, I glance at Nico. "How old are you? Twelve?"

"How old are you?" He mimics, getting on my nerves. "Ten?"

Ouch. "I'm fifteen!" I say, offended.

Nico smiles. "Bet I'm older."

"Oh, whatever," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Actually, I know I'm older."

"Oh, really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He smirks at me. "I'm not the one turning fifteen today."

Blushing furiously, I turn back around and move a little faster, ignoring Nico's snicker.

Boys.

"Ally," Jessie says, turning to look at me. "Did you hear Mom whisper 'Apollo", or was that just me?"

"No, I heard it, too," I say, glancing at my bracelet.

Percy and Nico share a glance.

Hang on-when did he get up here?!

Percy looks at me cautiously. "Did she say anything else?"

Swallowing, I finger the bracelet, just like Mom did. "She told me to go and find him."

"Styx," Nico mutters.

"This isn't good," Percy says, sharing a glance with Jessie.

Am I just out of the loop or something?

"Nico," Percy says suddenly. "We need to get to camp. Fast."

"Got it," Nico says, grabbing one of my hands and one of Jessie's. Jessie grips Percy's, and next thing I know my face is peeling off.

When we land, I realize that the person I had clung to for dear life with my spare hand was Nico. Yikes, that's awkward, especially considering how hot he is.

Did I seriously just say that?

Anyway, with a bright red face I step back and awkwardly brush myself off, not looking at him. I can feel his stare, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of looking up.

"Well," Percy says, spreading his arms. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, the safest place for demigods."

"Hold on," I say, shaking my head. "We're not Greek. And demigod's don't exist."

"And I can't shadow travel," Nico says earnestly. I shoot him a look, but he just looks at me innocently, his eyes mocking me, though whether from earlier or just now I'm not sure.

"They're telling the truth," another voice says from behind us. I turn to find a centaur-yes, you read that right- trotting over to us next to a red, pudgy man with a leopard print shirt. "My name is Chiron. This is Mr. D, also known as Dionysus, the god of wine."

Mr. D sighs. "Yes, yes, hello to you brats."

I raise a brow at Percy, who just shrugs.

"You both have ADHD, am I correct?" Chiron says knowingly.

I blink. "How did you-?"

"ADHD and dyslexia is common among demigods," Nico says calmly, leaning against a tree. "It's our battlefield reflexes."

I blink. "Huh."

Jessie sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm the only one with dyslexia."

"Aren't you fortunate," Percy mutters.

"Do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" Chiron asks.

Jessie and Percy share a look. "We have a theory," Jessie says.

Annoyed, I cross my arms at him and say, would you like to share, brother dear?"

Shooting me a warning look (he hates it when I call him that), he looks at Chiron and opens his mouth.

"Ack!" I scream, pointing above his head.

Frowning, he glances up at the same time I do, and I almost faint.

A golden sun.

"God of prophecy, music, and archery," Chiron says, reciting from memory. "All hail Allison and Jessie Gregory, children of Apollo."


	3. I Officially Have No Friends

I sit at the table mutely, aware of all the Apollo kids drooling over my brother's so-called 'awesomeness' and also aware that nobody's talking to me. At all. Even though I haven't heard of any otherer twins besides the Stoll brothers (which is debatable), it at least earns me a friend possibility.

No such luck.

"You okay, Ally?" A concerned voice asks. I look up to find Percy looking down at me with a frown.

"Percy!" I say, grinning. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Ok, even I could tell how fake that sounded.

Thankfully, Percy was gracious enough to ignore it. "Come on, there's someone I wan't you to meet." I rise and follow him to a table with blondes, ignoring my brother's gaze. Why he's glancing at me while surrounded by siblings is beyond me, but whatever.

"Hey, Percy," a pretty girl says, smiling and planting a kiss on his lips. Ew. "Who's this?" she asks, smiling friendly at me.

"This is Ally," he says, gently propelling me forward. "New daughter of Apollo."

I wince a bit. "Yeah, I know nothing about him." I say awkwardly.

She laughs. "I'm Annabeth. And don't worry, I'd be happy to help a friend of Percy's."

Friend, huh? Well, that works. One's better than none, right?

I sense someone behind me before hearing, "Sorry, I need to talk to her a second." I feel a hand on my arm, forcing me away from them.

"What, Jessie?" I snap, spinning to face my brother, who's glaring at me.

"I don't want you hanging around Percy too much." He says calmly.

"What, you think I like him or something?" I ask incredulously. "He's the only friend I've really made so far, and besides that he has a girlfriend! Who, by the way, is a _very_ nice person!"

"First of all, don't raise your voice at me," he says quietly, making a chill go down my spine. "Second, I know all about Annabeth. She's ridiculously smart and talented with that dagger."

"That's a good thing, Jess! She's a _demigod_. We get _attacked. _And honestly, I don't see what your deal is! You've made, what, fifty friends today alone?" I ask, watching his face go a little dark. "You know what? Forget it!" I whirl away and make a beeline for the arena.

"Stupid-" I start, knocking the head off a dummy. "Older-" I slash through another's chest, making straw fly. "Brother!" I finish, whirling around to find Nico standing with his hands raised in surrender. "Oh," I say, lowering my sword. "Sorry, Nico."

"It's all good," he says. He nods at a dummy. "Everything okay?"

Blushing a little, I lower the sword. "Yeah, why?"

He holds my gaze for a while, and I finally have to look away.

"Stupid older brother, huh?" He asks knowingly, making my face go bright red.

"Just sibling rivalry. You know, the usual. What are you doing here?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Saw you run off. Figured I should make sure you were ok."

"Oh." I say, feeling awkward. Hot guy checking up on me? Not possible. "Did Percy put you up to this?"

He scowls down at me. "What's it matter?"

I set my jaw and start swinging at the dummies again. "Nobody comes after me unless they have a reason, Nico," I slash my sword, and straw flies out. "So unless you came to beat up some dummies, you had a reason."

"I already told you," he says, staring at me. I can feel them and it makes me feel both creeped out and... oddly fluttery in the tummy. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You said you felt like you should," I point out. "Not that you wanted to."

His face flushed bright red, and I bite back a laugh. "I'll see you later, Allison." He says, making me flinch as he backs away. "Oh, and the campfire's starting. And here's a friendly tip: Apollo cabin leads it."

Muttering under my breath, I put back the training sword back and try to step around Nico.

He moves in my way. "Just a warning, you actually have to _sing_." He says with a smirk.

My eyes widen. No. heck no. Double heck no. I do _not_ sing. Period, end of discussion. "Never gonna happen."

He raises a brow. "What, can't sing?"

Yes, I can, but that's not the point. "You'll never find out."

His eyes narrow, filling with an unspoken challenge, and I spin and walk away.

************************************************** **************************8

When I get to the campfire, the sing-a-long has already and I'm trying ridiculously hard not to stand out. I sit on the edge of the Apollo section, laughing at my brother's ridiculous voice, completely off-key. He raises his eyebrows at me, motioning for me to join in, but I bite my lips and shake my head.

I scan the crowd for a friendly face, but where Percy and Annabeth are, so is Nico.

Someone comes up behind me and whispers, "You're the newest Apollo, and everyone's noticing you more. Either sing or find somewhere to hide."

I turn and glare at my twin. "If I run away, someone will come after me again."

Like the stubborn idiot he is, he plops himself down and swings his arm around my shoulder, and next thing I know we're messing up all the words and laughing when we mess up.

I almost forget about the one kid who's eyes never leave me. And trust me, I can feel it.


End file.
